The Times Before
by DivergentDemigods21
Summary: Sometimes the first time you meet someone wasn't the first time you've met them. Sometimes the first time you've met someone was when you were 3,7,or ybe the first time you've met someone is when you help them make a life changing decision. Sometime the first time wasn't the first time. Maybe it was a Time ad as your favourite characters meet Percy for the first time
1. Thaila Grace

_'' Don't let your happiness depend on something you may lose''_

_-C.S Lewis_

* * *

Thalia Grace was always independent; she never needed anyone in her entire life. Though she liked being depended on, to be in charge. She always hated feeling weak, to depend on others. Never knowing what it meant until she desperately needs to lean on it from someone but whom. It was very soon to come, it would hurt her like never before, but it was the only way for her to know, to learn how to depend on others.

Thaila was only seven and could think of some pretty disturbing words to describe her alcoholic mother. Her mother would always complain about Zeus not visiting her, about how Hera was never thanking her for Jason. It was annoying, and on top of that she treated her children like trash, as if they were nothing to her. She hated her mother so much; she would have already left if not for her little brother, Jason.

Jason was the only thing that kept her sain that kept her from running away from her mother after an argument. It was Jason she needed. And if he was ever gone, ever taken away from her, she would break like glass. Shatter into pieces that couldn't be fixed. Never be fixed. The only thing she depended on was a two year old boy. A terrible burden to her.

Now it's time for the story to finally begin.

* * *

Crying could be heard all through the house from Jason's room. Being the protective sister she was she ran into his room to find him on the ground crying. Rushing over to find out what happened; she picked him up and curled him up into her chest. Thaila tried to drown out all the crying by cuddling him and whispering reassuring words.

''Shh, it's okay Jason'' She said quietly holding him tighter. Thaila hated see her brother crying it tore her up from the inside.

''What happened'' She said turning her head to find a stapler on the ground by the place Jason was crying from. Picking it up the spiky haired girl saw blood on it, with a horrified look she put him down on the bed and looked carefully at his lip. It was bloody with a staple mark on it; the older girl shook her head at the younger boy.

'' This is why we don't eat staplers dummy'' She said once more warping her arms around him, the blonde boy doing the same to her.

'' THAILA, JASON COME DOWN RIGHT NOW'' Speak_ of the devil _Thaila thought carrying Jason down the step towards their mother who was in a swimsuit. Her blonde hair was straightened and she was smiling her pearly whites bright and happy looking. It made Thaila sick looking at her. Where was she when Jason was crying, when he was hurting? Where was she, she was trying out swimsuits.

''What is it'' Thaila spitted out at her. Her mother's face fell at the harshness of her daughter's bitterness. What she was about to do was hard and now this.

''We're going to the beach, now go upstairs and change will be leaving soon'' There mother said eagerly happy. It was weird that there mother was taking them somewhere. She never took them anywhere or ever gave an actual damn about them in the first place. So why all of a sudden?

'' I want to go like this'' She said gesturing to the black top and dark blue jean shorts. Her mother sighed and reached out for Jason. Not wanting to give him up Thaila stepped backwards giving her mother a strange look. '' And Jason's going like this to'' Thaila moved back once more to show her mother.

''Fine get in the car i'll bring all the things'' The blonde haired women said angrily at her daughter walking away from them. As the children left, Thaila turned around to ask one more question.

''Witch Beach''

'' Motunk Beach, now get in the car'' She yelled at her. They walked away into the car. Once the door closed the women started to cry. Her own daughter won't even let her touch her own son, and what was about to happened. She couldn't take it, her daughter would hate her, and she would probably leave her to be alone. For god's sake, Zeus did why not Thaila. It was a total break down for her.

The Blonde women cleaned herself up and headed towards the door and walked out for the last time with her two children who was in the car waiting for her. She knew it was the last time she would ever see any of them in a long time.

* * *

It had been a long time since they had been at this beach, the last time they had come here was when Jason had been just born and her mother thought they needed a family vacation. It was more like she had the vacation and five year old Thaila watched the newborn baby. The spiky haired girl sighed as she exited out of the car to the other side to get the blonde boy out of his baby seat.

''Come on Jason, were going to have so much fun today'' Jason giggled raising his hands in the air gesturing for her to carry him. The older girl smiled at her brother, picking him up she ran down towards the beach with him. Jason giggled when she put him down on the sand, there mother came to join them soon enough smiling as she walked down.

'' Thaila, could you go get the drinks from the car I forgot them'' Thaila scowled at her mother's request but not wanting to pick a fight with her she left Jason and went to the car.

A few minutes later when she got back with the drinks she found her mother on her knees crying, her mascara ruining her perfect face, her first thought was of Jason. Dropping the cans she looked around trying to find him. She screamed his name running around looking for him.

'' Where is he, WHERES JASON'' she yelled at her mother who was still crying on the ground. '' WHERES MY BROTHER'' she screamed once more at her.

'' She took him, he's gone'' She whispered loud enough for only her to hear. Thaila couldn't believe it, who took him? Why? '' He's probably dead by now'' She said again.

Thaila couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't accept that he was dead.

Missing, Yes. Dead, No.

Never would she accept that he was dead. She screamed once more and ran around the beach screaming his name, hot tears running down her cheek. Thinking he was dead was like a knife to the throat. He was the only thing that kept her sane, only thing she depended on. Without him she was broken glass that could never be fixed.

She wasn't in the right mind thinking he was probably in the water. Thaila knew it wasn't a wise choice to go into the water, for it was Poseidon's territory and it wouldn't do any good for her to die. But she didn't care, if Jason was in the water she dive in no questions asked.

'' JASON'' She screamed in the water, she could feel the water pulling her in and the current against her, fighting her to trying to drown her. It felt like someone was trying to pin her down to the ground and kill her. But all she could do was scream his name hoping to find him. Soon waves became bigger splashing over her, but all she did was scream his name.

She felt someone grabbing her shoulder pulling her out of the ocean. Once back on land she started to finally breathe again, wheezing and breathing rapidity. Coughing and choking up water she tried to sit up where she came face to face with a blonde haired woman. She soon embraced her. It took some time but she soon realized that that was her mother. Thaila pushed her away, scrambling to her feet. Her mother's eyes looked bloodshot and her face pale. She looked horrible; it wasn't what she used to look like. With straight short blonde hair, light blue eyes and perfect skin when sober. Now she looked like a mess.

''Thaila, please look at me, I'm sorry I had to do it he wasn't supposed to be here-'' She said walking closer to her. Thalia took steps away refusing to look at that woman.

''Get away from me'' Thalia said quietly knowing her mother could hear her.

''Thaila'' Her mother replied softly, coming closer

'' GET AWAY FROM ME, I HATE YOU, HOW COULD GIVE HIM AWAY LIKE THAT? YOU'RE SON!'' Thalia yelled at her. And the water works comeback forms both girls, hot tears running down both cheeks.

'' Thaila, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done of something but-'' her mother pleaded crying harder than ever before.

''No you wouldn't, you hated us. Me and Jason for ruining your love life with a God. You hated us. You gave your one and only son away and you expect me to forgive you.'' Thalia said sternly, her body violently shaking her body. '' I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU, YOU… YOU'' She couldn't take it anymore. ''BITCH'', and with that Thalia Grace ran off, she could her mother's desperate cries for her.

Not caring where she would go, she kept running and thinking of where Jason could have been. On how she could have saved him if just stayed and never went back to the car. Soon she started to get very tired and went to sit by a park bench. Letting all the tears come out of her face. All she could think about was Jason, where was he. He wasn't dead she knew that for sure. And she would never stop look for him. Never.

'' Are you okay'' a high pitched voice said. Thaila lifted her head to see a little boy with jet black messy hair and sea green eyes. He look genuinely considered for her and came to sit up next to her. '' Why are you sad?'' He asked again.

'' My brothers missing'' She said quietly. The little boy gasped softly, he reached out his hand patting her on the back. Thaila didn't like depending on people or being comforted but now she really needed it.

''My mother's says he's dead but I don't believe it, he's still alive and I'll find him'' Thaila tried reassuring herself. She sat up a little straighter.

''Maybe He is dead'' The little boy said. Thalia looked down at him curiously, at the moment she wanted to beat up the little boy for saying that, for coming here and tormenting her. But one look into his eyes and everything changed. He had the same type of eyes like Jason. Big, round, and full of hope. He reminded her of Jason.

'' He's not though, he's still alive'' she said again. The boy sighed looking up at her.

'' My mommy said that it's easier to get over it once you have accept it. She says this is the stage of denial, that this was the stage that killed'' Thaila look at him, making sure he wasn't a demon in disguise by the mist. But it was just a boy. It was pretty smart what he was saying of course, especially for a three year old.

''I know it's sad, having someone die but you shouldn't let that keep you, your brother would have wanted you to be strong. Am I wrong'' He asked looking up at her

'' Yeah, he probably would'' Thaila Agreed, sniffling her tears.

'' So just be strong for him, accept he's dead and do everything you do now on for him, my mommy also told me that'' He said smiling. Thaila couldn't help but smile back, she reached out to ruffle his hair and his sea green eyes widen with happiness.

'' Now that were friends tell me your name'' The boy asked politely. She smiled

''I'm Thaila, Thaila Grace'' She said giving out her name willingly, the boy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when a tall woman with blue eyes and black hair came by.

'' Percy, there you are. Here's your Ice Cream, we have to go now'' She said reaching out her hand to him. The Boy, Percy took his Ice Cream and went back to Thaila, holding out the ice cream to her.

'' A toast to your brother'' He said smiling. Thaila gratefully took it. The women then noticed Thaila. She smiled towards her. '' Well I have to go now, Bye Thalia'' Percy said running off to his mom leaving Thaila to eat the ice cream alone.

Thaila closed her eyes thinking of her last moments with Jason, she had to accept that he was dead to move on and do everything she does now for him. Thalia Grace never needed to depend on anyone but herself and little brother. Until that was taken she never knew what it meant to depend on someone, then came the little boy, Percy, even though it was short time together, she had depended on him to make her feel better.

Smiling Thaila licked the ice cream knowing it was last thing of Jason but also new beginning and life for her. It was a toast not to Jason but to the both of them.

It was a toast to Thaila and Jason Grace.

* * *

**Hello people of the world, so this would be my like third story I'm writing. I really hope you all enjoyed it; it took me awhile to write this and everything. Anyways I was wondering who I should do next, cause I can't decide between a few people so if you can leave it in the review about who I should next would be great. **

**So I usually put my own saying here and stuff soo…**

_**-DivergentDemigods**_


	2. Annabeth Chase

_A Friend is someone you can be alone with and have nothing to and not be __able to think of anything to say and be comfortable in the silence._

_-Sheryl Condie_

* * *

Some nights were harder than others for a seven year old girl, Annabeth Chase. She and her family, Luke Castilian and Thaila Grace had been running for a very long time. Weather it was there past or monsters they were always running from something. Everything was always harder on her, she tried to act tuff when they were around but once when they fall asleep she let her tears cry out form all the nightmares of monsters she gets and quietly cries herself to sleep every night. It was also getting worse every night, the little girl dreamt of spiders crawling on her, biting her flesh off. Killing her. The little blonde girl was terrified to sleep; to even close her eyes scared her. Sometimes if she was lucky she would dream of the few days before she ran away and was found by Luke and Thaila. But that seemed to only happen when she missed the place the most, which was very rare at times.

With the few items they had, they set up camp in the woods close by a park. Thaila had scars going up and down her arms. She had put her shield by a tree and was still holding on to her sword. Thaila always had her sword with her everywhere they went, she even slept with it. Annabeth had asked her why she always had it. She had told her it was to keep her safe and protect her and Luke because she made a promise to herself a long time ago. When asked about that promise Thaila would start to cry saying it was personal. And Annabeth would hug the crying older girl saying it was alright to cry.

Luke had his bag next Thaila's shield, his blonde hair looked dirty and brownish and his pants wear ripped. He had sat down next to a tree closing his eyes thinking about what to do next. Out of the three of them he was considered the leader, even if he didn't want to be. Luke sighed opening his eyes to see Annabeth in front of him. His face must've looked funny since she was giggling. Luke smiled at her, he couldn't have asked for a better seven year old kid to be with them. He sometimes wished he could do more for Thaila and Annabeth. It wasn't exactly there fault to be here and to be chased with monsters having terrible nightmares every night. They were his family and he couldn't help them at all but take them on some wild goose chase to find some camp.

''Luke, could I go to the park. Its only exactly fifth teen minuets from here'' Annabeth asked smiling. Luke frowned, Annabeth was extremely smart since she was a daughter of Athena, but she should have also known that going to the park over there would attract monsters with all the people on their cellphones. Luke hated saying no to her, but sometime he just had to.

''Sorry Annie, but no we can't go over there. Understand?'' He said firmly looking at her making perfect eye contact. She nodded her head and walked over to his side and sat down beside him.

''Let's go to sleep, we have to leave first thing in the morning'' Luke said. Both girls agreed, Thaila went to the other side of him and fell asleep. Annabeth rested her head on Luke's shoulder and tried to close her eyes. The terrible dreams came back once more.

_She was under a pine tree reading a book; she looked older maybe thirteen or so. She looked happy and content underneath the tree, there where footsteps she could hear from awhile away. That's when she could see thousands of monsters coming at her, charging at her. Out of nowhere she took out a knife trying to kill as many as possible before they killed her. It was great; she was so skilled with it every monster died as she sliced them. Perfect until the end, a giant spider came crawling up at her. It looked like it was smiling but she couldn't be sure._

''_Ahh, child of Athena. You manage to survive.'' The thing came closer to her, dream Annabeth backed up to the pine tree._

''_Not for long'' it said visiouscously . The giant spider attacked her. The girl tried using her knife to slay it, but it didn't work. It seemed like the knife was broken or something. The spider stared biting her, peeling her skin off and eating it in front of her tormenting her. That's what happened in all her dreams. Tormenting._

Annabeth gasped, breathing heavily while tears came rolling down her cheek. She turned to face Luke who was mysteriously gone and Thaila whose shield was only the thing still there. Wondering where they went Annabeth got up and started looking for them.

''Luke, Thalia where are you'' She yelled Schering the woods for them. Desperation cried out form her voice. What if they left her to die? Where could they possibly be? Annabeth thought walking around.

''Fine, leave me by self'' She yelled in the middle of nowhere ''I'm going to that park'' She said with a small grin of satisfaction. The little blonde girl headed to the park still crying from the disappearance of her friends.

There were only a few people there. Annabeth went over to one of the swings and started swinging on them quietly watching all the happy families. It got her thinking weather it was a good idea to leave hers. Her father was always good to her, always trying his hardest. It was her step mother Susan who was the problem. One of the many reason why she had ran away, but if she didn't she would have never met Luke or Thalia.

''Are you done yet'' Annabeth kept swinging but looked her side to see another boy by the swings looking at her. She carefully examined him; he had raven black hair, sea green eyes and a very high pitched voice. He had a trust worthy smile and looked pretty normal. Annabeth sighed and stopped the swing and got off.

''Yeah, take it'' She said walking away to a pile of sand. Buckets and shovels were scattered all over the place. Picking up a bucket she started making a castle with them, using precise measurements, creating a perfect sand structure.

''Could I help'' A voice said behind her. It was the boy with the trustworthy smile. Annabeth nodded and handed him a bucket. They started building a sand castle in silence. Other seven year olds would be talking with each other or throwing sand. But they just sat quietly without talking. Some people in this situation would feel awkward and uncomfortable, but with them they felt comfortable and content in the silence.

Meanwhile Thalia and Luke were watching the two from a far; Luke was sitting on a park bench while Thaila stood next to him. Luke was smiling watching Annabeth and the boy playing in the sand while Thaila had her arms crossed. They leave for a minute and poof the girl is gone. They were so worried for her; it was like losing Jason all over again for a moment. Thalia started walking over to her but was pulled back by someone grabbing her arm. She turned to face Luke who still had the smile on his face.

''Don't, let her feel normal for once'' He said, letting go of her wrist. Thalia took time looking at his face for an expression or a reason. All she saw was sadness in his eyes. She sighed and looked away.

''Fine'' Thaila stubbornly said as she watched them play in the sand

''Were almost done'' The little girl said patting the top of the castle gently. The boy watched as his new friend finished up the last bit of the giant sand castle they made together. It was very impressive that two seven year olds created something so huge and perfect. People came by taking pictures of them and the sandcastle. The two would stand behind the castle trying to stay still as the mortals toke pictures of them, occasionally the green eyed boy would start taping his foot or moving his hand in a very annoying way.

''Could you stop'' Annabeth said to him. The boy looked startled as if he forgot she was there, he slightly blushed of embarrassment.

''Sorry'' He replied back to her. Moments later a tall women with obsidian hair and gentle blue eyes came up to the young children. The woman smiled taking out a small camera from her purse. The boy started to smile a bit bigger now.

''Hold still Percy, I'm taking a picture of you and your new friend'' She said. The boy, Percy eyes lit up and smiled even bigger even Annabeth smiled bigger. There was slight flash as the women clicked the camera.

''Come here'' The women said gesturing for them to come near them. She showed the kids the photo of them behind the castle. They had their arms linked together smiling brightly through the screen. The Women looked down at her golden watch and frowned at it. She took hold of Percy's hand.

'' We have to go now'' She said very calmly but had a look of sadness in her eyes. Kind of like Luke's eyes sometimes. Percy's face fell at the sound of his mother's words, if it was even possible his eyes turned into a darker shade of green.

''No, I don't want to go back to smelly Gabe'' He shouted to his mother. His mother eyes just got sadder at the yelling.

'' Me neither, but he does so much for us.'' Percy just turned away. His mother started to slightly grin. ''Percy, if we go home now I promise to make blue cookies once we get home'' Percy turned around, his face was a mess. Tears wear down his cheek

''Can my friend come'' He asked, Annabeth looked surprise that he was asking for her come with. She didn't even consider him as a friend, more of a temporary companion. Annabeth smiled, she wanted to come. She really did.

'' Well only if her parents allowed it'' The women looked up towards her while talking. Annabeth opened her mouth to reply and say yes but another voice said otherwise.

''Well her parents said no'' Annabeth turned around to see Thalia and Luke standing there beside her. Both Percy and his mother looked very confused at this. Everyone was silent for a moment until Percy broke this silence

''you're her Mom, but you look twelve''

''I'm thirteen kid'' Thaila snarled grabbing her hand, Luke put a hand on her shoulder and smiled proudly at the two in fornt of them.

'' Thank you for your invite but we must go now, Annabeth say bye to your friend'' Annabeth waved bye to him and walked off with Luke and Thaila. She could hear him yelling something from behind her.

''Hope I see you soon Annabeth'' the boy yelled from behind her waving them away.

Annabeth smiled to herself, even though they rarely even talked to each other and only made a sandcastle he thought of her as a friend. She never had a friend before, not counting Luke or Thaila they were more family then friends to her. Annabeth would truly miss the boy; he was her first friend and maybe the last. Annabeth smiled at this idea, if that was what friendship was she wanted to experience more of it. Thaila saw her smiling and joined in, and oddly enough Luke did as well. Annabeth would always remember that day, no matter what. And she hoped the boy would remember that day to.

Maybe that was what true friendship was being able to be together, enjoy each other's company without saying a word to each other.


End file.
